


Kiss Me

by operation_swanqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, I Love You, Swan Queen - Freeform, sorry for taking so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/operation_swanqueen/pseuds/operation_swanqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a two chapter fic. Prompt from anonymous_fangirl: Emma, Regina and The Evil Queen. EQ has come forward in time or R&E have gone back, but sexiness ensues and Regina is territorial over Emma. </p><p>I am so sorry (again) for this taking so long, i hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>the second chapter i'm almost finished with so that will come soon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The non-smut portion of the story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anonymous_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_fangirl/gifts).



Regina awoke to the sound of the town's very own living alarm clock, or as he was better known, Leroy. His rough, scratchy voice was loud enough to reach her bedroom, although she couldn't make out what he was saying. She assumed it was something minor, like a car crash. What she did not expect, however, was the whole of the town covered in a purple smoke. It was magic, or to be more specific, her magic. She rushed downstairs, and ran onto the street. The smoke had cleared reasonably by the time she arrived, and what she saw almost gave her a heart attack. It was a woman with long ebony hair, a thick black cape, and a matching leather pant suit. It was the evil queen. Not the evil queen as in Regina, but as in circa curse, enchanted forest evil queen. Everyone was bowing in utter terror. Regina's eyes widened and she turned, her head down, in an attempt to avoid being spotted. But she knew herself too well. She knew exactly what was going to happen, what she was going to say. "Ah, and who are you who won't bow to her queen?" the queen sneered. Regina drew a sharp breath and began to slowly rotate. Suddenly, and of course - what did she expect- she heard another voice. This voice irritated her more than anything, but hearing it at this moment made her feel...almost... safe. "Hey dumb ass, leave her alone!" Emma Swan yelled, aiming her gun. She felt the queen's presence diminish, and she exhaled in relief. She turned around to see herself advancing on Emma. Emma had a stone-cold glare plastered to her face, a fierce passion like flames dancing in her emerald eyes. She didn't move. The tyrant continued to step closer, until she was just inches from Sheriff Swan's face. She saw her hand reach out to brush her thumb against a locked jawbone. Regina felt a small flicker of protectiveness when the queen had touched the Sheriff. But she refused to acknowledge it. She couldn't feel anything for the blonde. It was just not right. Then the queen leaned in and a whisper of deep garnet lips brushed the saviors cheek and whispered "Aren't you a pretty girl. Shouldn't you be... Somewhere else?" And of course, Emma didn't flinch. The queen waved her hand and Emma was shackled, her gun at her feet. "I suppose you're all wondering what I'm doing here. Well I heard about this town's savior, and how she was going to destroy all I've worked for, and I can't stand for that. So I came to destroy her, first." Regina shut her eyes tight. If anyone said anything about her being there, they would all be completely screwed. But when you have Leroy around, what can you do? "Hey, your majesty! Look who it is!" The dwarf called. The Evil Queen whipped around. Regina tried to hide again, but to no avail. "Oh, wow. Look who it is. You've changed so much. You need to be gone, and let me get on with - our - business." She chuckled. Regina swallowed. "Hey Regina" it felt strange to use her own name. "Let Emma go" Where did that growl come from? Before she had the chance to wonder, Emma and her evil doppelgänger were gone. The clock tower. She rushed over to Snow. "I know where they went, I'll get Emma if you could find my son." She didn't wait for a reply. She was dashing down the sidewalk, ignoring the remarks and whispers of accusation as she headed toward the clock tower. 

\-------------------------------------

Emma found herself, shackles still in tact, tied to a wall. She struggled against her bonds, and a cruel laugh echoed though the walls. "I suppose you're wondering why I brought you here." "I don't give a fuck what you do to me, just don't hurt anyone else." The blonde snarled. The queen chuckled. "Oh dear, I didn't bring you here to hurt you. I'm going to ruin you." She nearly purred. Emma felt her heart lurch. This version of Regina was obscenely hot, and it pissed her off that she thought so. Although she would gladly fuck any form of the woman, she would rather it be the woman she knew. Whoa, where the hell did that come from!? "Dear, I wear leather so much better than you, why don't we get that hideous jacket off of you." Emma merely smirked. "Sorry for the inconvenience, but I'm slightly tied up at the moment, not really sure how I'm gonna get this off" The Evil Queen grinned. "Let me help with that." She stalked over and Emma felt long nailed softly trail over her shoulders, removing the red leather from her body. Emma's heart pounded. She closed her eyes and pictured the other Regina, her Regina - Geez, Swan, stop thinking about her - instead of this Regina, because it certainly seemed less wrong to get wet - JESUS FUCKING CHRIST SWAN STOP IT - for the Mayor than the Queen. Because yes, she felt a small prickle of arousal. But she didn't want it. She really didn't. And there wasn't a thing she could do about it. Suddenly a low, husky voice snapped her out of her haze "No wonder the other Regina wants you so much, you look absolutely delectable" Her green eyes widened in surprise and shock when she felt teeth sink into her neck. She bit her lip hard to prevent a gasp. The bite turned into sucking, then licking. "Mine" came a hiss. "Never" Emma growled back, throwing the woman off of her. "Oh but dear, that nice mark on your neck says otherwise" the queen sneered. 

\-------------------------------------

Regina puffed, as she reached the last set of stairs. Why she didn't take the elevator she didn't know. She caught a deep growl, a growl that she knew she made when she was seriously hungry for someone, coming from the tower, "... That nice mark on your neck says otherwise." Regina wouldn't let herself do that to her Swan - wait, her Swan?! - she pounded up the last flight and flung open the door. The urge to choke the life out of herself was so strong, she had to take a second to think of the results, she would be non-existent. Instead she threw the queen across the across the room. A low hiss erupted from her throat. "Don't you dare touch my Swan." "Oh but the thing is, dear, if she's your Swan, she's my Swan as well." Regina didn't reply. She was too busy staring at Emma. Her eyes were drawn to the dark purple bruise on her pale neck. She snarled. "You do NOT get to mark her!" She yelled, forgetting to deny her possessiveness over the Sheriff. She socked the queen square in the head, knocking herself out. The brunette marched over to the bound blonde, and ran her thumb gently over the hickey. "Emma... You okay?"

\-------------------------------------

"Regina. You said 'my Swan'" Bright green eyes locked with rich chocolate ones. "Am I yours?" Emma murmured, partly hoping for no, partly hoping for yes. She strained at her cuffs again, and glanced over worriedly at the unconscious queen. "Miss Swan-" "Emma" the savior snapped "my name is Emma." Regina sighed. "Emma - I didn't - I wasn't - I" Emma's eyes narrowed. "Am. I. Yours" she demanded. Regina looked away, ashamed. "Regina look at me." She ordered. Regina took a breath and looked back at Emma. "Kiss me." Emma commanded. Regina's eyes widened. "If I'm yours, kiss me." Regina bit her lip before pressing her lips softly to Emma's. Emma sighed, straining her neck to deepen the kiss. Regina stepped closer and grabbed the blonde curls, pulling their faces closer. Emma pulled away. "Why don't you send the queen back, and we can continue." She felt a warm, alien feeling flow through her. It was warmth and fear and desire and panic. It was passion and anger and hope and numbness. And it scared her half to death. 

\-------------------------------------

Regina didn't comprehend what happened in the clock tower until she had sent her old self back to her own time. She played the scene over in her head, and to be honest, she was absolutely terrified. She hadn't felt like this since Daniel, hadn't let herself feel it. Because it ruined her. She realized how much she was like Emma in that aspect. Being in love had consumed them, and they didn't care about anything else. But because they were so utterly in love with being in love, when they lost love, it crushed them, and destroyed their love for love. But it was such a wonderful feeling, she noted, being in love again. And the feeling scared her so much. She was scared to lose love, and scared to gain it. She arrived back at the tower, and approached the blonde with caution. Emma looked up and let a small smile pull at her rosy lips. Regina didn't smile back. "Emma...." She murmured. Emma's face turned instantly into concern. "You alright?" Regina sighed. "No, I'm not... I'm - I'm scared" She had to pull herself together. She couldn't let herself break down. She had to be strong, if not for her sake, then for Emma's. "Me too" came a gentle reply. Then her voice lifted, "It would be easier to talk to you not tied to a wall." Regina smiled a bit. Typical Emma. She untied the sheriff with a wave of her hand. The blonde walked over and embraced her. "Listen. I'm petrified too"


	2. The smut part of the fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG IM SO FUCKING SORRY AND I KNOW YOURE PROBABLY DONE WITH THE ALL 0F THE APOLOGIZING BUT I AM SO SORRY... but its finished now YAY

Emma bit back tears. She was so not used to this. "I'm scared to love you. And I'm scared to lose you. And I'm scared that I'm scared to love you. But because of that, I'll never, ever leave you" she nuzzled Regina's cheek. Regina pushed into her cheek, and the blonde could tell she felt the same. The olive-skinned woman, pulled away, tears stinging her eyes. "Kiss me." Emma nearly collapsed. The look in the cocoa eyes was so full of longing and hopefulness, and so full of fear. All Emma could fathom doing was bringing their lips together and erasing very fear and doubt. "If you'll never leave, kiss me." So she did. Their lips slid together almost shyly, at first. Their lips brushed and pressed and nudged, but Emma couldn't stand not devouring her for much longer. She brought her tongue to lick at Regina's bottom lip, her teeth nibbled softly. Regina opened her lips and let Emma in with a tiny moan. Pretty soon tongues were dancing and exploring and teeth were nibbling and scraping. Emma broke the kiss, her eyes dark. "Chain me back up" she growled.

\-------------------------------------

Regina's eyes narrowed as she stalked forward, her tongue snaking out to moisten her lips. She gripped Emma's shoulder tightly, backing her up against the wall. She grinned and slid her fingers up Emma's torso, ridding her of the annoying tank top covering the pale, beautiful breasts that the younger woman possessed. Her fingers curled into the waist of her jeans and began to unzip them tantalizing slow. One they were also off, Regina flicked her hand, and Emma was again bound to the wall. She brought her tongue to the bruise on Emma's neck, licking it softly. "You are mine to mark" she growled, bringing her lips to suck at her pulse point. The savior bit her lip and nodded. Regina trailed her tongue down the pale, sweet skin of her chest, skipping her breasts all together, and continuing down to stop at her panty line. Regina did away with the wine colored bra, and stared intently at Emma's hardening, dusky pink nipples, before brushing over one softly. The blonde gasped and arched a bit. Regina smirked and took the nipple between two fingers and teased it gently, earning a little whimper from the delicious lips above her. Her tongue flicked over the hard pink bud, which she then closed her lips on, sucking hard. When she worried at it with her teeth, Emma groaned. Regina switched to the other nipple, trailing her nails on Emma's inner thighs. Regina felt the blonde's whisper on her neck "Look at me." Regina hated how easily she obeyed, and how right it felt. The younger woman looked into her eyes, pupils blown wide, her voice low as she growled "Fuck me." Whatever was left of Regina's self control was - from that point on - nonexistent. She groaned and kneeled down. She used her teeth to scrape at the pale hip bones, then to pull down the damp fabric, revealing the most exquisite sight she'd ever had the pleasure to view. Emma's pussy was positively dripping. She brought her lips close to nip softly at her damp inner thighs, and Emma shivered. When she took the first stroke with her tongue, Emma's flavor coated her tongue. Regina felt her heart surge. Emma was sweet and slightly salty, with a little tang. And she loved it. "You taste so good." She purred, pecking a teasing kiss on Emma's swollen clit. 

\-------------------------------------

Emma whimpered and bucked forward, she needed Regina to really fuck her. Her core was throbbing, god knows how long she had needed this. "Regina", she murmured, her head rolling back when the older woman brought the tip of her tongue her drenched opening. Regina placed a wet kiss on her hip bone. "Yes dear?" The brunette answered. Emma bit her lip, then decided to play dumb. "Why won't you fuck me? Did I do something wrong?" She asked innocently, knowing perfectly well Regina wanted her to beg. She could feel Regina's lips curl into a smirk. "Oh dear, you know quite well why I haven't taken you yet. Why I haven't eaten you like my first meal in years and my last meal for eternity. Why I haven't made you come so hard you can't move. So, dear, what do you think?" She purred, her words like warm honey - soft, sugary - rolling off her tongue with such graceful ease. Emma moaned at the thoughts that now took up all the space in her mind. It took all of her self control to not just magic the cuffs off and make this woman fuck her. But this was just part of the game. "Please" she whined, twisting and arching desperately "Fuck me Regina. Fuck me so hard I can't remember my name. Just... I need you so bad" she whimpered, bucking her hips. 

\-------------------------------------

Regina couldn't resist. Emma's taste, her scent, her noises, and the fact that the blonde wanted her was just too much. She brought her tongue back to Emma's pussy and swirled her tongue over her clit, her fingers teasing her dripping slit. At the same time as she wrapped her lips around the swollen bundle of nerve, two of her fingers pushed deep into her hot wet core. Emma moaned. "Holy shit... 'Gina". Regina sucked hard and began to pound her fingers hard, twisting and curling. The sounds the bound woman made when she entered a third digit was possibly the most delicious noise she had ever heard. The brunette continued to thrust her hand harder, and she stood, kissing her hard, drinking in the broken, needy moans that were emitting repeatedly from her sweet, sweet mouth. She could tell how close she was. Her thighs were tight, twitching, her walls were contracting hard, and her breaths were hard, loud and filled with gasps and little "oh"s and "fuck"s and "yes"s. And that’s when the mayor stopped. She pulled out, and Emma sobbed a little at the loss. Regina took advantage of her open mouth and shoved her wet fingers into her mouth. Emma moaned and sucked on her fingers willingly. Regina leaned into her neck and hummed darkly, “You are my little whore aren’t you? My hungry, dirty slut. Mine.” The last word was growled in such a husky, low, possessive tone, that Emma officially broke. Officially. And permanently. She groaned and nodded in response, sucking more hungrily, moaning and panting. Regina took her fingers out and grabbed the thick golden locks, pulling her head up so their eyes could meet. She saw the raw need and longing, and…. love in the dark green eyes, and knew it was reflected in her own. “K-kiss…me” the blonde gasped, her voice rough and cracking but soft and hoarse. The brunette felt a tug in her stomach. The way her beautiful Swan had said that was so perfect, so fucking delicate and unbelievable. She crashed her lips to her’s and sucked and licked and kissed her so fucking hard and long, while flicking her clit and pounding into her cunt, and Emma came. She came shuddering and moaning and gasping, her body quaking, and her arms straining, causing her wrists to allow little drops of scarlet fall. Regina undid her bondage once more, and the blonde fell into her arms, panting hard. “Kiss me” she croaked, and fell soundly asleep in Regina’s safe arms.


End file.
